


Water Moccasin

by CreativeOddness



Category: Original Work
Genre: Haiku, Nature, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeOddness/pseuds/CreativeOddness
Summary: Haiku about a Water Moccasin.





	Water Moccasin

ancient water springs

  next to the lazing Moccasin

a curl of black rope


End file.
